The invention relates to an arrangement for setting the minute hand of a timepiece which has at least minute and second hands, having a setting stem which can be moved axially out of a normal position into a setting position, it being the case that, upon movement of the setting stem out of the normal position into the setting position, a zero setting drive of the second hand can be driven such that it moves the latter into its zero position.
The disadvantage of a known arrangement of this type is that the second hand can only be moved fully into the zero position when the setting stem is forced right into its setting position. If this is not the case, the second hand is only moved more or less, but not fully, into the zero position.